Król Potrzebny od Zaraz
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: Po nagłej śmierci króla Ferrisa, to Sean ma objąć władzę w Clonmelu. Co jednak, kiedy i on staje się celem Genoweńczyków? Halt wie, że nie może dopuścić do przekazania korony w ręce kogoś z zewnątrz. Dopóki młody namiestnik nie wyzdrowieje, to na nim spocznie sprawowanie władzy. Jednak, czy po latach spędzonych poza Dun Kilty, zwiadowca będzie w stanie wrócić do królewskiego życia?
1. Rozdział 1

**Witam!**

 **Tym razem pojawiam się z opowiadaniem, które wysyłałam na konkurs organizowany przez "Zwiadowców" na facebooku. Tematem była odpowiedź na pytanie "Jak potoczyłyby się losy świata, gdyby Halt został królem Clonmelu?". Niestety, nic nie wygrałam, ale z opowiadania jestem nawet całkiem zadowolona, więc postanowiłam się nim podzielić :)**

 **Bohaterowie nie są moi, do przeczytania potrzebna jest znajomość tomów 1-8 :)**

 **Akcja rozpoczyna się na końcu części 8 (tj. "Królowie Clonmelu")**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

Sean wiedział, że kiedyś zostanie królem. Wuj Ferris nie miał żony ani dzieci, więc względem krwi to on był następny w kolejce do tronu. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i dotychczas, jako namiestnik, robił co w jego mocy, by ludziom żyło się lepiej. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do odpowiedzialności, która kiedyś miała spocząć na jego barkach.

Owszem, wyobrażał sobie niekiedy swoją koronację, lecz w jego myślach miała ona miejsce dopiero w odległej przyszłości, po tym, jak jego wuj spokojnie odejdzie ze starości. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że mianowanie go nowym władcą Clonmelu będzie mieć miejsce w zaledwie parę dni po zamordowaniu króla przez genoweńskich zabójców w trakcie Sądu Opatrzności, w którym staną w szranki przedstawiciel sekty pragnącej przejąć kontrolę nad państwem i słynny Rycerz Wschodzącego Słońca, o którym legendy krążyły w Hibernii od stuleci. A już tym bardziej nie przypuszczałby, że osobą informującą go o tym fakcie będzie jego wuj Halt, prawowity dziedzic tronu, do niedawna jeszcze uznawany za zmarłego.

Młody żołnierz przeczesał palcami włosy, próbując zrozumieć całą tę sytuację. W ciągu ostatnich dni wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet nie miał czasu przyjąć do wiadomości, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Wszyscy wymagali od niego szybkich decyzji, których skutek mógł bardzo odbić się na przyszłości kraju. Taka presja niejednego potrafiła doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

Zawsze najłatwiej myślało mu się poza murami zamku. Z tego też powodu znalazł się teraz w niewielkim zagajniku, który pełnił funkcję zamkowego ogrodu. Spacerował między drzewami, próbując przekonać siebie samego, że naprawdę zasiądzie na tronie Clonmelu.

Myślał właśnie nad konieczną rozbudową armii, kiedy usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć idącego w jego kierunku Horace'a. Symptomy po wypiciu wody z narkotykiem poszły już w niepamięć i rycerz znów był w pełni sił, oczekując tylko aż Halt załatwi wszystkie formalności związane z zrzeczeniem się korony.

\- Też masz już dość tych wszystkich wielmożów siedzących ci na głowie? – zagadnął Aralueńczyk. – Dziwię się, że Halt jeszcze tam wytrzymuje.

\- Wychowując się na zamku Dun Kilty, nie da się uniknąć kontaktów z wiecznie niezadowolonymi baronami – westchnął Sean, ale uśmiechnął się. – Nigdy nie byłem dobrym dyplomatą.

\- Mnie to mówisz – Horace zaśmiał się, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. – Iść, rozbić wrogom łby i wrócić w jednym kawałku. To moje motto. Konwenanse są lepsze dla zwiadowców.

\- Zwiadowcy… - Ta nazwa wciąż brzmiała dla przyszłego króla obco i tajemniczo. – Wiesz, nie dziwię się wujowi, że zrezygnował z korony. Nie wygląda na osobę, która lubiłaby spędzać dużo czasu w jednym miejscu.

\- Halt? Zdecydowanie nie. Znając go, umarłby z nudów po kilku dniach bezczynnego siedzenia w zamku. Żal byłoby mi tych wszystkich doradców, którzy musieliby znosić jego humory. – Pomimo żartobliwego tonu, w głosie aralueńskiego rycerza dało się wyczuć wielki szacunek do szpakowatego zwiadowcy.

Horace zerknął w bok, na starą rzeźbę, która już dawno utraciła swoje pierwotne kształty i zamiast kobiety stanowiła teraz tylko bezkształtną masę. I wtem, kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął przyszły król, odpychając młodego rycerza na bok. Ten, zaskoczony nagłym czynem towarzysza, stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. W tym samym momencie dał się słyszeć charakterystyczny świst i krzyk Hibernijczyka, kiedy krótki bełt z kuszy wbił się w jego bok.

Sean upadł, instynktownie chwytając się za zranione miejsce. Rana nie była głęboka, ale bardzo bolesna i skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu przyłączenie się do Horace'a, który zdążył już wstać i wyciągnąć miecz, kierując się w stronę, z której nadleciał pocisk. Młody rycerz dobrze wiedział, że w tej chwili jego najważniejszym zadaniem było pozbycie się zabójcy.

Miał wcześniej dziwne wrażenie, że widział błysk purpury w krzakach, ale wziął to za pozostałości otępienia po wypiciu zatrutej wody. Wypominał sobie teraz, że nie wyciągnął z tego żadnych wniosków. Celowanie z kuszy będąc ukrytym w krzakach nie było dla Genoweńczyka niczym nadzwyczajnym. Tak samo jak szybka ucieczka z miejsca zbrodni.

Zanim Horace zdołał zorientować się w sytuacji, zabójca zdążył już dostać się w zupełnie inną część ogrodu i zniknąć w krzakach. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie sprawdzał, czy dobrze trafił i uciekł od razu, jak usłyszał krzyk Seana. Pościg był w tym wypadku bezcelowy. Postawny młodzieniec, taki jak on, nie miał szans dogonić szybkiego i zwinnego Genoweńczyka w gęstych zaroślach, nawet jeśli ten miał na sobie utrudniającą nieco ucieczkę pelerynę.

Odwrócił się znów w kierunku Hibernijczyka. Sean siedział skulony, trzymając się za krwawiący bok. Zaciskał zęby, starając się zignorować koszmarny ból spowodowany trafieniem. Bełt wciąż znajdował się w ranie, ale żołnierz wolał nie wyciągać go na własną rękę.

\- Sean, nie ruszaj zbytnio rany, sprowadzę medyka – powiedział Horace, starając się zachować spokój.

Przez krótką chwilę wahał się między próbą zaniesienia namiestnika do zamku a pobiegnięciem po pomoc, kiedy w oknie zamku ujrzał jednego ze strażników. Włożył palce do ust i gwizdnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

* * *

Horace siedział na korytarzu, czekając na jakieś wieści od medyków. Kiedy tylko zaniesiono Seana do zamku, zajęło się nim sześciu uzdrowicieli, którzy do tej pory nie podali nikomu żadnych informacji na temat zdrowia namiestnika.

Młody rycerz cały czas wyrzucał sobie swoją ignorancję. Jak mógł nie skojarzyć przebłysków purpury z czającym się w krzakach Genoweńczykiem? W dodatku strzała była przeznaczona dla niego i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Hibernijczyka, to on leżałby teraz zamknięty w komnacie z gromadą medyków. O ile w ogóle by przeżył. Zawdzięczał Seanowi życie, a nie mógł się mu w żaden sposób odwdzięczyć.

Skupiony na swoich myślach, nie zauważył nawet Halta, który podszedł do niego i usiadł obok na kamiennej ławce.

\- Jakieś wieści w sprawie Seana? – spytał zwiadowca. Horace podniósł głowę, niezbyt zaskoczony obecnością przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Halt martwi się o swojego siostrzeńca, nawet jeśli specjalnie tego nie okazywał.

\- Niestety nie. A nawet jak pytałem, to i tak nie chcieli nic powiedzieć – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

\- Mogą ci nie ufać – stwierdził zwiadowca. – Nawet jeśli zdobyłeś sławę podczas Sądu Opatrzności, pozostajesz dla nich obcym. Ludzie tacy są. Dbają o ciebie wtedy, kiedy potrzebują ochrony. Skoro uwolniłeś ich od Odszczepieńców, nie czują już zagrożenia – wyjaśnił, po czym dodał gorzko: - Poza tym, mogą mieć do ciebie żal, że to nie ty zostałeś trafiony.

\- To wszystko moja wina. – Horace ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Powinienem był się domyślić…

Nie skończył, ponieważ w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do komnaty i wyjrzał zza nich jeden z medyków. Miał długą, siwą brodę, a jego strój w paru miejscach był poplamiony krwią. Kiedy zobaczył Halta, od razu skierował się w jego stronę.

\- Mamy dobrą i złą wiadomość – powiedział z wyraźnym, hibernijskim akcentem. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że bełt z kuszy nie uszkodził żadnych ważniejszych organów.

\- A zła? – spytał Horace, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Uzdrowiciel rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale odpowiedział patrząc znów na zwiadowcę.

\- Grot strzały był pokryty trucizną, której jeszcze nie rozpoznaliśmy. Udało nam się zatamować krwawienie, ale obawiamy się, że rana może się tak szybko nie zasklepić.

\- Rozumiem, że będzie trzeba przesunąć koronację. – Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał starszy z Aralueńczyków.

Już sama mina uzdrowiciela nie mówiła nic dobrego, jednak ani Halt, ani Horace nie spodziewali się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Możliwe, że trzeba będzie ją odwołać.

* * *

Baronowie i książęta zebrani w sali tronowej przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, nie dając nikomu dojść do słowa. Halt, stojący pod ścianą wraz z królewskim sekretarzem Malachim, zaczynał już tracić cierpliwość.

Początkowo informacja o bardzo złym stanie Seana miała pozostać tajemnicą, jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób godzinę później cały zamek był już poinformowany. Z tego też powodu wszyscy wielmoże zebrali się w jednym miejscu, dyskutując, który z nich powinien zostać królem, kiedy Sean umrze.

„Widać, jak dobrze mu życzą" – pomyślał gorzko Halt, nawet nie próbując włączyć się do bezsensownej dyskusji. Wiedział, że i tak nie dojdą do porozumienia. Każdy myślał tylko o sobie i swojej kieszeni.

Malachi, niewysoki, okrągły człowieczek o poczciwej twarzy, spoglądał na kłócących się baronów z rosnącym strachem w oczach. Do niego należało zaprowadzenie spokoju w komnacie, jednak w tym gwarze wszystkie jego wysiłki szły na marne.

\- Panowie… Panowie, proszę o spokój! Pano…! - Urwał, bo w jego stronę poleciał srebrny puchar, uderzając w ścianę z głośnym brzękiem zaledwie kilka cali nad głową urzędnika. Sekretarz wydał z siebie cichy kwik, nieświadomie robiąc krok w stronę wyjścia.

Próbował niezauważenie wydostać się z sali, jednak zatrzymała go silna ręka Halta, zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku. Zwiadowca skinął do niego głową, po czym gwizdnął głośno, zatrzymując na moment kłótnię wielmożów.

\- W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy – powiedział, kiedy wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę z pytającym spojrzeniem. – Poza tym, Sean prawdopodobnie wyzdrowieje, więc nie rozumiem, po co te wszystkie dyskusje.

\- A co jeśli nie? – spytał jeden z baronów.

\- Wtedy trzeba będzie wybrać nowego króla – odparł spokojnie Halt. – Nie sądzę jednak, by była taka konieczność.

\- To co mamy robić? – odezwał się młody książę, stojący pod ścianą.

\- Czekać – powiedział krótko zwiadowca.

Natychmiast znów odezwały się głosy: „Kraj nie może pozostać tak długo bez władcy!", „Musimy mieć kogoś na zastępstwo!", „Nie ma sensu liczyć na cud!". Po chwili w komnacie ponownie zapanował gwar.

\- Panie Halt, to nic nie da – stwierdził Malachi, patrząc bezradnie na zebranych w sali wielmożów. – Oni nie chcą czekać. Jeżeli nie wybierzemy nikogo na tymczasowego władcę do czasu odzyskania przez namiestnika zdrowia, mogą wszcząć bunt.

Halt spojrzał na sekretarza, którego twarz wyrażała całkowitą bezradność. Widział w jego oczach troskę o przyszłość kraju, której brakowało obecnym w komnacie baronom i książętom. Żaden z tu obecnych nie mógł zostać namiestnikiem. Clonmel straciłby swoją i tak już słabą pozycję, stając się łatwym celem dla wrogów. Ludność zebrałaby się w niewielkie obozy, tracąc poczucie jakiegokolwiek patriotyzmu.

\- Potrzebny jest władca, któremu można zaufać – powiedział Halt, patrząc na zebranych. - Taki, którego przywództwo nie będzie przez nikogo odrzucone, który będzie świadom, że po wyzdrowieniu Seana musi ustąpić z tronu.

Sekretarz przyjrzał się bliżej zwiadowcy, który tak bardzo przypominał króla Ferrisa. Widział, jak bracia bardzo się od siebie różnili. Podczas gdy młodszy z bliźniaków zdawał się cały czas nerwowy, tak starszy roztaczał wokół siebie aurę pewności i świadomości swoich czynów. Patrzył przed siebie doświadczonym wzrokiem wojskowego stratega i dowódcy. Malachi tylko pobieżnie poznał historię ucieczki Halta z Clonmelu, ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Żaden z obecnych w tym pomieszczeniu książąt nie był nawet w połowie tak dobrym kandydatem na władcę niż prawowity dziedzic tronu Dun Kilty.

\- Myślę, że oboje wiemy, kto najlepiej nadaje się na to stanowisko – powiedział sekretarz, patrząc zwiadowcy prosto w oczy.

Halt nie odpowiedział. Rzucił raz jeszcze spojrzeniem w stronę baronów, między którymi zaczynało już dochodzić do rękoczynów, po czym skinął lekko głową.

\- A już liczyłem, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie.

* * *

Wciąż nie wierzę, że naprawdę to robisz – powiedział Horace, przyglądając się, jak Halt ponownie w ciągu ostatnich dni zakłada na głowę skórzaną koronę Clonmelu.

Mimo woli przypomniał sobie, jak przyjaciel odgrywał rolę swojego brata i obudził w zebranych wolę walki z Odszczepieńcami. W jego wyglądzie nie było praktycznie nic z pozostającego w cieniu zwiadowcy. Pewny siebie wzrok, odpowiednia postawa i władczy ton czyniły z niego doskonałego przywódcę ludu i dobrego króla, którego tym ludziom tak bardzo było trzeba.

Kiedy Horace dowiedział się o królewskim pochodzeniu Halta, nie potrafił wyobrazić go sobie jako księcia. A jednak, patrząc teraz na zwiadowcę w zupełnie innej wersji, bez szarozielonego płaszcza i niechlujnej fryzury, widział w nim prawdziwego monarchę.

\- Ja nie wierzę, że ludziom tak łatwo było uwierzyć w moje cudowne zmartwychwstanie – mruknął w odpowiedzi zwiadowca, krzywo patrząc na wyszywaną złotą nitką szatę, którą przygotowywał dla niego służący. – I że Ferris nie miał żadnych ubrań, które nie rzucałyby się w oczy z odległości pięciu mil.

\- Pociesz się, przynajmniej ta opaska nie jest wysadzana klejnotami – powiedział Horace z uśmiechem. Halt westchnął.

\- Jakby Sean tu był, prawdopodobnie zabiłby cię za brak szacunku do Clonmelskiej korony.

Młody rycerz zaśmiał się cicho, ale po chwili spoważniał, zdając sobie sprawę z dość ważnej kwestii, która zastanawiała go od kilku godzin.

\- Jak myślisz, jak długo będziesz musiał tu zostać?

Zwiadowca nie odpowiedział od razu. Zarzucił na siebie królewską szatę, podaną mu przez służącego i przez chwilę patrzył na siebie w lustrze, jakby nie rozpoznając swojego odbicia. Nie miał zamiaru farbować włosów jak Ferris, ale przycięta broda bardzo upodabniała go do zmarłego brata. Skrzywił się na tę myśl. Od czasu swojej ucieczki nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a teraz nie dość, że nosił jego szaty i koronę, to jeszcze był tak samo ogolony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jak najkrócej – powiedział, odpowiadając na pytanie młodzieńca. – Jednak i tak o wiele za długo. Nie możemy tyle zwlekać, zważając na to, że Will o niczym jeszcze nie wie, a Odszczepieńcy oddalają się z każdą chwilą. Horace, – Halt spojrzał poważnie na swojego młodego przyjaciela – muszę cię poprosić, żebyś opuścił już Dun Kilty. Dogoń Willa i ścigajcie dalej Tennysona i jego sektę. Postaram się dołączyć do was, kiedy tylko będę mógł.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? – spytał raz jeszcze Horace, niezbyt zadowolony z perspektywy rozdzielenia z doświadczonym w takich sprawach zwiadowcą.

\- Nie chcę. Ale to nadal są ci sami poddani, którzy potrzebują silnego władcy. A jeśli ma nim zostać Sean, korona nie może trafić w ręce kogoś spoza rodziny – wyjaśnił Halt z wyraźną niechęcią do czekającego go zadania. – Idź już, Horace. Nie trać czasu na koronację. Jedź i dogoń Willa.

Po tych słowach zwiadowca wyszedł z komnaty, obdarzając rycerza jeszcze jednym poganiającym spojrzeniem. „Nic tu po mnie" – stwierdził w myślach wojownik i poszedł w ślady przyjaciela.

* * *

 **I to tyle z pierwszego rozdziału :) W sumie jest ich 5, wszystkie zostały już napisane, także postaram się publikować je w miarę często.**

 **Opinie będą mile widziane,**

 **pozdrawiam, The High Warlock of Glitter**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Witam!**

 **Bardzo się cieszę, że komuś to opowiadanko przypadło do gustu :)**

 **Bez większych wstępów, zapraszam na rozdział 2:**

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

Pierwsze dni nie były najgorsze. Poza koronacją, na której obecni byli nie tylko wielmoże, ale również i wielu poddanych z miasta i okolic, obyło się bez większych wrażeń. Sean zdawał się powoli dochodzić do siebie, a ludzie zadziwiająco szybko przyjęli fakt, że ich królem został uznawany dotychczas za zmarłego Halt.

Inaczej sprawa miała się z samym zainteresowanym. Zwiadowca już drugiego dnia miał ochotę rzucić wszystko i ruszyć za swoimi młodymi towarzyszami. Jedna jego część wiedziała dobrze o odpowiedzialności za kraj, jaka na nim ciążyła, jednak druga miała dość życia w zamku i wielmożów, którzy wciąż zwracali się do niego z najgłupszymi sprawami. Rządzenie krajem wcale nie było tak przyjemne, jak to się niektórym wydawało. A już tym bardziej rządzenie tak zapuszczonym przez Ferrisa miejscem, jakim było Dun Kilty.

Halt przypuszczał, że gdyby nie Sean i Malachi, zamek już dawno podupadłby w ruinę i został najechany przez któreś z sąsiednich królestw. Namiestnik znał się na swojej roli obrońcy kraju, a sekretarz zadziwiająco dobrze, jak na swój młody wiek, dbał o sprawy dyplomatyczne i sądowe.

Niestety, odkąd zwiadowca zgodził się tymczasowo zostać królem, Malachi poczuwał się do obowiązku towarzyszenia mu na każdym kroku i zaznajamiania go z wszystkimi informacjami dotyczącymi zamku: od ważnych traktatów zawartych w ostatnich latach do miejscowych plotek o jakobym romansie kucharki z rymarzem.

Wiele razy Halt próbował wytłumaczyć sekretarzowi, że przecież wychował się w Dun Kilty i w ciągu ostatnich lat dochodziły do niego informacje o polityce Ferrisa, jednak ten pozostawał nieugięty, a wszystkie upomnienia odbierał opacznie, nakręcając się jeszcze bardziej. Tymczasowy król musiał bardzo się kontrolować, by nie wyrządzić krzywdy uciążliwemu urzędnikowi. Posiadanie towarzysza, któremu usta nie zamykały się nawet na chwilę, znacznie utrudniało skupianie się na kwestii rządzenia krajem. I znacznie różniło się od podróżowania w towarzystwie pewnych dwóch młodzików, którzy swoimi rozmowami tylko przyjemnie rozluźniali atmosferę i budzili w starszym zwiadowcy młodzieńczego ducha.

Wspominając o młodzikach, już pierwszy raz przekraczając progi zamku, Halta uderzyło, że wszyscy służący, wojownicy i urzędnicy byli bardzo młodzi. Nie rozpoznawał nikogo z czasów swojego dzieciństwa. Zupełnie jakby Ferris nie chciał, by ktokolwiek w Dun Kilty pamiętał o jego starszym bracie.

\- Kilka lat po koronacji króla Ferrisa, w zamku zapanowała epidemia. Wielu urzędników i służących zachorowało. Do teraz medycy nie określili, co to było – opowiadał Malachi. – Król wysłał wtedy lady Caitlyn wraz z synem do sąsiedniego królestwa, pod pozorem wizyty dyplomatycznej. Sam, całe szczęście, uniknął choroby. Wielu jednak nie przeżyło, dlatego zatrudniono nowych pracowników, w większości młodych.

\- Którym łatwo było wmówić moją śmierć – dopowiedział gorzko Halt. Znał Ferrisa i jego eksperymenty z truciznami na tyle dobrze, że potrafił wyobrazić go sobie dorzucającego do kolacji urzędników jakieś podejrzane środki.

\- Wasza wysokość, my naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy… - zaczął się tłumaczyć sekretarz, uznając najwyraźniej, że swoimi słowami uraził tymczasowego króla.

\- Przecież wiem – przerwał mu Halt. - Nie będę winić nikogo, że dał się zmanipulować. Jakby nie patrzeć, tak samo wyglądała sytuacja z Odszczepieńcami.

W tym momencie rozmowa, a właściwie monolog Malachi'ego, przekierował się znów na zamkowe plotki, tym razem dotyczące jednego ze skrybów. Zwiadowca nic nie powiedział, w myślach modląc się o szybki powrót Seana do zdrowia.

* * *

Tymczasem z Seanem nie działo się najlepiej. Trucizna, wciąż nierozpoznana przez uzdrowicieli, zaczynała wyrządzać coraz większe szkody w organizmie młodego namiestnika. Pojawiła się gorączka i majaczenie; czasami ciężko było obudzić żołnierza ze snu wypełnionego koszmarami. Rana zaropiała okropnie, barwiąc skórę wokół na niezdrowy, żółtobrązowy kolor. Medycy próbowali wszystkiego: ziół, maści, okładów, a także upuszczania krwi. Halt z horrorem patrzył na kolejne niepokojące przyrządy, wnoszone do komnaty chorego. Niestety, w najlepszym wypadku próby tylko chwilowo łagodziły ból, który następnie nawracał z podwójną siłą.

Mimo woli, zwiadowca coraz częściej zaczynał się zastanawiać, co się stanie, jeśli jego siostrzeniec umrze. Kraj pozostanie bez dziedzica tronu, a ostatnim żywym z głównej linii rodu O'Carrick zostanie on sam. I co wtedy? Porzuci kraj na pastwę losu? Zostanie? Bogowie, jak on to wytłumaczy Pauline?

Nie. Nie mogło być takiej opcji. Sean musi wyzdrowieć. Musi.

Tylko czemu jakiś głosik w sercu Halta podpowiadał mu, że to próżne nadzieje?

* * *

To była pierwsza tak wystawna uczta od czasu koronacji, a jednocześnie pierwsza, której poprowadzeniem miał w całości zająć się Halt.

Najchętniej wcale by tego nie robił, ale został już zawczasu poinformowany, że jego obowiązkiem jest utrzymywanie dobrych relacji ze swoimi rycerzami i urzędnikami. Ważniejszym celem było jednak dla niego przyjrzenie się książętom, którzy mogliby objąć władzę w razie śmierci Seana i jego abdykacji.

Ojciec Halta nie miał żadnego rodzeństwa, dlatego następnymi pretendentami do tronu byliby dopiero jego dalsi kuzyni, których zwiadowca pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Malachi zdążył co prawda wdrożyć go w życie żyjących członków jego rodziny, ale Halt zawsze wolał sam wyrazić opinię na temat jakiejś osoby, nie zważając na pogłoski. Nie miał jednak zbyt wysokich oczekiwań i siedząc teraz wśród grupy głośnych, zadufanych w sobie książąt, którzy co chwilę rzucali mu nieprzychylne spojrzenia, stwierdził, że jego informator nie pomylił się w ocenie.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nastawienie szlachciców tak bardzo zmieniło się w momencie, kiedy postanowił objąć władzę. Przedtem zachowywali się wręcz nadzwyczaj uprzejmie, chwalili nawet wybór Seana na nowego władcę, deklarując, że nikt nie nadawał się na króla lepiej niż ten mężny młodzieniec. A jednak, mając przed sobą wizję śmierci prawowitego dziedzica, wśród książąt pojawiła się egoistyczna ambicja, by przygarnąć koronę dla siebie. Zmiana decyzji Halta zdecydowanie musiała zniweczyć im szyki.

Przypominało to zwiadowcy jego sytuację z młodości, kiedy identyczne mordercze spojrzenia otrzymywał od swojego brata. Wtedy uciekł, by ratować życie. Tym razem musiał zostać. Nie mógł pozostawić niedomagającego Seana samego. Co innego dokonać zamachu na zdrowego namiestnika, któremu w większości przypadków towarzyszy straż, a co innego podkraść się do komnaty chorego i skrócić jego męki pod nieobecność uzdrowicieli.

Nie, dopóki Halt tu jest, żaden z baronów nie ośmieli się podnieść ręki na dziedzica rodu O'Carrick.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go nagle niski głos jednego z baronów:

\- Czy wasza wysokość ma jakieś nowe wieści o stanie zdrowia namiestnika?

Tymczasowy król odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na potężnej budowy mężczyznę o krótko przyciętej, brązowej bródce. Jego sylwetka wskazywała wyraźnie, że szlachcic nie stroni od dobrej biesiady. Mina z kolei wcale nie wyrażała troski o chorego.

Halt odchrząknął, jednak zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się wysoki i przeraźliwie chudy książę, siedzący kilka krzeseł dalej.

\- To oczywiste, że dla niego nie ma już ratunku. Uzdrowiciele są bezradni – powiedział zadziwiająco chłodnym głosem.

\- Nawet jeśli, nasz kraj jest bezpieczny pod opieką waszej wysokości. – Siedzący dość blisko, siwowłosy wielmoża skłonił się Haltowi nisko, swoim zachowaniem próbując podlizać się obecnemu władcy.

\- Z drugiej strony, ciekawe, że atak miał miejsce tuż po odjeździe tego młodego łucznika – stwierdził, pozornie niewinnie, potężny baron, który zaczął rozmowę.

\- Co przez to insynuujesz, Fergal? – spytał ostrzegawczo siedzący naprzeciwko niego szlachcic o rudej, koziej bródce.

\- Niczego nie insynuuję. Chciałem zwrócić tylko uwagę, że to dziwny zbieg okoliczności, by namiestnik Sean został postrzelony zaledwie na parę dni przed swoją koronacją i niedługo po zniknięciu obcokrajowca, którego łucznicze umiejętności mogliśmy wszyscy zobaczyć podczas Sądu Opatrzności – powiedział spokojnie baron nazwany przez sąsiada Fergalem.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że to ja zleciłem zabójstwo mojego siostrzeńca? – odezwał się Halt, a baron nagle poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo pod groźnym spojrzeniem zwiadowcy. Może i był podobny do swojego brata z wyglądu, jednak ich charaktery różniły się diametralnie. Poważna mina Halta mówiła wyraźnie, że jest on osobą, z którą lepiej nie zadzierać.

\- J-ja… Tylko chciałem… - Fergal zaczął się jąkać, z lekkim strachem patrząc, jak dłoń tymczasowego króla kieruje się w stronę przypiętego do pasa noża.

\- Najjaśniejszy panie, wszyscy tutaj wiemy, że wasza wysokość robi wszystko, by pomóc namiestnikowi… - zaczął siwowłosy baron, próbując ułagodzić sytuację.

Coraz więcej wielmożów zaczęło jednocześnie zapewniać o swojej wierności, choć odezwało się też parę głosów popierających przypuszczenia Fergala. Gwar w komnacie stał się chyba jeszcze głośniejszy niż podczas dyskusji o nowym władcy. Dołączył do niego również szczęk naczyń, a Halt nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby za chwilę doszło do rzucania w siebie talerzami. Żałował, że na uczcie nie było kawy. Łyk ciemnego napoju zawsze pomagał mu uspokoić myśli.

Wiedział, że powinien ich uciszyć. Z pewnością byłby w stanie to zrobić, ale zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Znosił humory wielmożów od kilku dni i miał dość. Rola króla zdecydowanie nie jest dla niego.

Przypomniał sobie, jak tłumaczył kiedyś Gilanowi, że czasem trzeba wybierać między tym, co łatwe, a tym, co słuszne. Słusznym byłoby pozostać tu i zażegnać spór między męczącymi szlachcicami, jednakże…

„Mam dość" – pomyślał gorzko Halt. – „To nauki dla młodych. Ja jestem samolubnym draniem i takie słuszne postępowanie nie jest dla mnie."

W tym momencie wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z sali, chcąc jak najbardziej oddalić się od ludzi, którzy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przyprawiali go o ból głowy.

* * *

 **I rozdział drugi za nami. Halt już zaczął tracić cierpliwość, baronowie nie są mu zbyt przychylni, a z Seanem nie dzieje się najlepiej...**

 **Jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć, co będzie dalej, zostawcie proszę swoją opinię w komentarzu :)**

 **Niech smak czarnej kawy z miodem będzie z Wami,**

 **The High Warlock of Glitter**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Witam!**

 **Nie będę się rozpisywać - zapraszam na rozdział trzeci!**

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

Z każdym dniem z Seanem było coraz gorzej. Młodzieniec cały czas leżał nieprzytomny lub rzucał się na łóżku, męczony koszmarami. Chwile, podczas których dało się z nim porozmawiać i podać mu coś do zjedzenia zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Chłopak po prostu niknął w oczach, a z jego rany wydzielał się niepokojący smród.

Medycy rozpaczliwie próbowali ratować młodego namiestnika, jednak ich czyny zdawały się robić więcej szkody niż pożytku. Zwłaszcza, że kłótnie o sposób leczenia zdarzały się im coraz częściej.

Patrząc na nich, Halt przypomniał sobie, jak jego młodsza siostra zachorowała jako mała dziewczynka. Nikt nie wiedział, jak jej pomóc, aż w końcu ktoś wspomniał o zielarce mieszkającej w lesie, u której leczyła się ponoć połowa mieszkańców wioski otaczającej zamek Dun Kilty. Królowa wybrała się wówczas do niej osobiście, prosząc o ratunek dla córki. Sophan – bo tak na imię miała uzdrowicielka – zgodziła się i przybyła do pałacu, niosąc ze sobą tylko mały koszyczek ziół. Po wstępnych oględzinach przygotowała wywar, którym natarła skórę dziewczynki. Po kilku godzinach mała Caitlyn była już na nogach. Zielarka osiągnęła to, co w ciągu tygodni nie udawało się królewskim medykom.

Król i królowa byli tak wdzięczni, że uczynili Sophan piastunką swojej córki i wydzielili dla niej osobą komnatę w zamku. Kobieta nie była do tego zbyt chętna, więc propozycja stała się nagle rozkazem i uzdrowicielka nie miała innego wyjścia niż opuścić las i osiedlić się w Dun Kilty. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, którym zwiadowca mógł zaufać w młodości. Nawet jeśli to jego siostra była jego główną powierniczką, Sophan potrafiła zachować tajemnicę, nawet przed królem.

Po swojej ucieczce, Halt nie miał już z nią więcej kontaktu. Czasem, kiedy odbywał swój zwiadowczy trening z Pritchardem, zdarzało mu się widywać zielarkę zbierającą rośliny w lesie, ale nigdy nie ujawnił jej swojej obecności.

Teraz, tymczasowy król zastanawiał się, co się z nią stało, bo z pewnością nie widział jej wśród grona kłótliwych medyków, którzy zajmowali się Seanem.

* * *

Przy najbliższej okazji Halt postanowił wypytać się o wszystko Malachi'ego. Na szczęście, kiedy nie towarzyszył królowi na każdym kroku, sekretarz spędzał czas w swojej komnacie za ogromnym biurkiem, gotów na każde zawołanie.

Kiedy zwiadowca wszedł do pomieszczenia, wszyscy znajdujący się w nim urzędnicy, skrybowie i służący jednocześnie wstali, patrząc na niego z niepokojem, jakby spodziewali się, że zaraz skaże wszystkich na śmierć. On nie przejął się tym jednak zbytnio i kazał im wracać do pracy, samemu kierując się do Malachi'ego, który odszedł od biurka i skłonił się lekko.

\- Wasza wysokość, w czym mogę pomóc? – spytał sekretarz, szczerze zaciekawiony.

\- Dawniej mieszkała w tym zamku zielarka o imieniu Sophan. Była opiekunką lady Caitlyn w dzieciństwie – zaczął Halt. – Wiesz może, co się z nią stało?

Już po twarzy urzędnika widać było, że kobieta nie jest mu nieznana. Malachi rozejrzał się po komnacie i gestem zaprosił tymczasowego króla do mniejszego pomieszczenia, sąsiadującego z jego salą. Stał tam niewielki stół oraz kilka krzeseł, prawdopodobnie dla interesantów.

Kiedy usiedli, sekretarz zaczął opowiadać:

\- Pani Sophan towarzyszyła lady Caitlyn nie tylko w młodości, ale również w późniejszych latach, nawet po ślubie. Czuwała nad zdrowiem rodziny królewskiej, jednak król Ferris nie miał z nią dobrych relacji. Po narodzinach Seana, pani Sophan została jego piastunką i zajmowała się nim aż do lat młodzieńczych. Niestety, wtedy wydarzyło się nieszczęście. Lady Caitlyn zachorowała i zmarła niedługo później. Pani Sophan starała się ją wyleczyć, ale zioła nie działały. Lady zmarła, a jej uzdrowicielka została oskarżona przez króla o otrucie i wygnana z zamku.

Słysząc o otruciu, Halt poczuł jeszcze większą niechęć do swojego brata. To było oczywiste, że tylko wykorzystał śmierć siostry, by pozbyć się niewygodnej zielarki z pałacu. Uzdrowicielka nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby swojej młodej pani.

\- Czy wiesz może, co stało się z nią potem? – spytał jeszcze zwiadowca.

\- Niektórzy mówią, że zamieszkała w lesie, na wschód od Dun Kilty. Ale pojawiły się też pogłoski, że była wiedźmą i zamieniła się w kamień albo zabiła się z żalu po swojej pomyłce, wypijając jeden ze swoich wywarów – powiedział Malachi nieco sceptycznie. – Myślę jednak, że pierwsza opcja jest najbardziej prawdopodobna.

Halt potarł się w zamyśleniu po brodzie, rozważając słowa sekretarza. Może dla Seana była jeszcze nadzieja?

\- Wasza wysokość, ośmielę się spytać, w jakim celu potrzebna waszej wysokości ta informacja? – spytał uniżenie sekretarz, jednak tymczasowy król już go nie słuchał i kierował się w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając zdezorientowanego urzędnika z mnóstwem pytań.

* * *

Halt nie miał zamiaru informować nikogo o swoim wyjściu, wiedząc dobrze, że skończyłoby się to przydzieleniem mu stosownej eskorty. Ktoś mógłby też próbować go śledzić, ale zważając na jego zwiadowcze umiejętności, nie byłby to najlepszy pomysł.

Królewskie szaty, które musiał nosić od kilku dni, zaczynały go już irytować, jak zresztą wszystko związane z zasiadaniem na tronie Clonmelu, zaczynając od zachowania baronów, na braku kawy kończąc. Czuł wielką ulgę, przebierając się z powrotem w znajomy strój zwiadowcy i narzucając na siebie szarozielony płaszcz.

Przemknął wzdłuż korytarzy, nie musząc nawet specjalnie się kryć. Wszyscy strażnicy skupieni byli na pilnowaniu, by nikt nie dostał się do środka, nie myśląc o tych, którzy chcieliby twierdzę opuścić. Mech na kamiennych ścianach dodatkowo ułatwiał zwiadowcy wtopienie się w otoczenie. Nie minęło kilka minut, a już znajdował się poza pałacem, niezauważony przez nikogo.

Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim zauważą jego zniknięcie. Miał nadzieję, że jak najwięcej.

Las, w którym, jak przypuszczał, zamieszkała Sophan, był mu dobrze znany. Słynął z dorodnej zwierzyny, dlatego często odbywały się w nim królewskie polowania. Jednak nie z powodu zawodów Halt czuł do niego pewien sentyment. To właśnie tam spotkał po raz pierwszy wygnanego z Araluenu Pritcharda, który nauczył go wszystkich zwiadowczych umiejętności. Spędził tam niezliczone godziny, doskonaląc swoje umiejętności łucznictwa i bezszelestnego poruszania się.

Tam też znajdowała się chata, w której mieszkała zielarka zanim przeniosła się na zamek. Halt miał szczerą nadzieję, że drewniany domek nie zawalił się pod upływem lat i że znalezienie uzdrowicielki nie zajmie mu zbyt wiele czasu.

Stare ścieżki nie zostały na szczęście zarośnięte, dzięki czemu zwiadowca mógł dość szybko poruszać się po lesie. Dziwił się, że nikt nie wspomniał o Sophan, kiedy było oczywiste, że żaden z medyków nie potrafi pomóc Seanowi. Zastanawiał się, czy winna była męska duma, która nie pozwalała im przyjąć pomocy od starszej kobiety, czy też podczas wygnania wydarzyło się coś jeszcze, o czym nie powiedział mu Malachi.

Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki przez las, ujrzał wreszcie niewielką polanę, gdzie stała drewniana chatka. Na ścianach wisiało wiele pęczków suszących się ziół, a obok znajdowała się staranie wypielęgnowana grządka.

Jeżeli Halt miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy ma do czynienia z Sophan, zostały one rozwiane, kiedy spomiędzy drzew wyszła starsza kobieta, trzymająca w ręku pleciony koszyk wypełniony grzybami. Jej włosy, tak samo jak dawniej, schowane były pod chustą. Chodziła przygarbiona, a jej twarz pokryła się zmarszczkami, jednak wciąż była to ta sama zielarka, która zajmowała się małą Caitlyn.

Nie zauważyła go, kierując się prosto do swojej chatki. Szła z lekkim trudem, podpierając się na lasce. Halt rozważał, czy nie podejść do niej od razu, jednak zdecydował, że lepiej będzie poczekać, aż kobieta spokojnie wejdzie do domu.

Była już tylko kilka metrów od drzwi, kiedy nagle jej laska trafiła na kamień i ześlizgnęła się z niego. Sophan, tracąc nagle oparcie, wypuściła koszyk i zachwiała się. Udało jej się zachować równowagę, jednak grzyby rozsypały się po ziemi. Mrucząc coś niezrozumiale, schyliła się, by je pozbierać. Halt nie czekał już dłużej, tylko pobiegł jej pomóc, widząc, że starszej kobiecie sprawia to trudność.

Sophan, zaskoczona nagłym pojawieniem się zwiadowcy, przerwała na chwilę swoją czynność, przyglądając się mu z lekkim strachem. Kiedy zobaczyła twarz przybysza, koszyk ponownie wypadł jej z ręki. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w to, co widzi.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedziała szeptem, odruchowo wykonując gest chroniący przed złymi mocami. Kiedy to nic nie dało, wyciągnęła rękę i lekko dotknęła pomarszczonymi palcami twarzy zwiadowcy. Ten pozostał w bezruchu, pozwalając zielarce przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. – Książę Halt… Minęło tyle lat…

\- A jednak nadal mnie poznajesz, Sophan – odparł spokojnie zwiadowca, podnosząc z ziemi koszyk i wkładając do niego rozsypane grzyby. – Tylko teraz nie posługuję się już tym tytułem.

Dopiero w tym momencie zielarka zdała sobie sprawę ze skórzanej korony, którą Halt cały czas miał na głowie. Gwałtownie pochyliła się, próbując złożyć pokłon.

\- Wasza królewska mość, przepra… - Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo zwiadowca podtrzymał ją za ramiona, chcąc oszczędzić jej wysiłku.

\- Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać. To tylko tymczasowa sytuacja i wcale nie zależy mi na pokłonach czy tytułach – wyjaśnił, wręczając kobiecie koszyk z grzybami. – Jestem tu, żeby prosić o pomoc.

W oczach zielarki pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

* * *

Sophan w ciszy wysłuchała całej historii Halta, którą ten rozpoczął od pogłosek o Odszczepieńcach planujących przejęcie władzy w Clonmelu, a zakończył na postrzeleniu Seana przez Genoweńczyka i jego decyzji, aby chwilowo objąć władzę. Zielarka nie wydawała się specjalnie zasmucona śmiercią króla Ferrisa, jednak zmartwił ją pokryty trucizną bełt. Dbała o młodego namiestnika od jego najmłodszych lat, traktując go prawie jak swojego wnuka. Wiedziała, że wyrósł na dzielnego mężczyznę i jak nikt inny nadaje się na monarchę.

\- Wiem, że możesz mieć uraz do naszej rodziny za to, że najpierw wbrew twojej woli sprowadzono cię na zamek, a później fałszywie oskarżono o próbę otrucia Caitlyn…

\- Fałszywie? – Sophan zdziwiła się, że Halt nawet przez chwilę nie kwestionował jej uczciwości. – Wierzysz, że to nie ja?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział zwiadowca, jakby kwestionowanie wyroków poprzedniego króla było czymś zupełnie normalnym. – Wiem, że dbałaś o Caitlyn i nie zrobiłabyś jej krzywdy.

Słysząc to, zielarka opuściła głowę, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na twarz tymczasowego władcy. W jej sercu odezwały się wyrzuty sumienia. Do teraz pamiętała, jak przerażona była, kiedy pomimo całej swojej wiedzy, nie była w stanie wyleczyć lady Caitlyn. Próbowała wszystkiego, jednak choroba nie chciała odejść, w końcu zabierając matkę Seana z tego świata.

\- Nie byłam w stanie jej uratować. W pewnym sensie to moja wina, że zmarła – powiedziała cicho, czując jak jej ręce drżą. Pokochała małą Caitlyn już w pierwszym dniu, kiedy jej matka przybyła do niej, błagając o pomoc. Księżniczka, chociaż słaba, miała dobre serce i zawsze starała się postępować słusznie. Towarzysząc jej i obserwując jak dorasta, Sophan nie mogła nie obdarzyć swojej podopiecznej miłością.

\- Jestem pewien, że zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy. – Halt położył swoją silną dłoń na pomarszczonej dłoni staruszki. – Może tak musiało po prostu być.

\- Ale lady Caitlyn…

\- Myślę, że moja siostra nie chciałaby teraz nic innego, niż zobaczyć, jak jej syn zdrowieje – przerwał zwiadowca, patrząc zielarce w oczy. Przez chwilę kobieta nie odzywała się, spoglądając w ziemię.

\- A co jeśli tu też zawiodę? – spytała cicho po chwili milczenia.

\- Sean umiera. Medycy są bezsilni. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może mu pomóc, to tylko ty – odpowiedział Halt, bez cienia wahania. - Sophan, proszę. Proszę, pomóż mu – dodał jeszcze, a w jego głosie słychać było troskę, której nigdy nie widziała u króla Ferrisa. W tym momencie podjęła decyzję.

\- Tak, panie. Postaram się mu pomóc.

* * *

 **I oto rozdział trzeci. Jest jeszcze nadzieja dla Seana, ale czy zielarce uda się go wyleczyć?**

 **Jeśli chcecie się przekonać, co będzie dalej, zostawcie proszę swoją opinię w komentarzu :)**

 **Niech smak czarnej kawy z miodem będzie z Wami,**

 **The High Warlock of Glitter**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Ledwo Halt i Sophan przekroczyli próg zamku, podbiegł do nich Malachi, którego mina jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, jak okropnego uczynku dopuścił się tymczasowy król.

\- Wasza wysokość, jak możesz tak znikać bez uprzedzenia! – powiedział, wymachując rękami, by wzmocnić jeszcze swoje słowa. – Baliśmy się, że doszło do kolejnego ataku i już mieliśmy się zabrać za poszukiwania…

\- Nic mi nie jest, Malachi – mruknął Halt, nie przejmując się specjalnie paplaniną sekretarza. – Tędy – zwrócił się do Sophan i poprowadził ją korytarzem w kierunku komnaty Seana. Malachi przez chwilę stał w zdumieniu, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, po czym pobiegł za królem i zielarką.

\- Ależ jaśnie panie, ta kobieta nie powinna tu przebywać! – zawołał za nimi, rozglądając się, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś zaraz ich aresztuje za wprowadzenie wygnanej uzdrowicielki do zamku.

\- Ta kobieta jest jedyną osobą, która może uzdrowić Seana. Poza tym, jako król mam chyba prawo łaski, czyż nie? – rzucił tylko Halt, nawet się nie odwracając.

Niechętnie, sekretarz musiał przyznać zwiadowcy rację. Król miał prawo ułaskawiać więźniów, tak samo jak wydawać dekrety czy prowadzić rozmowy z władcami innych państw.

\- Mimo to, nie możemy powierzać opieki nad chorym komuś, kogo oskarżono o otrucie siostry waszej królewskiej mości! – Malachi próbował jeszcze bronić swojej racji.

W tym momencie Halt zatrzymał się i spojrzał na sekretarza. Zaledwie moment później młody urzędnik został popchnięty na ścianę, z ostrzem saksy zaledwie na cal od swojej szyi.

\- Nie będziesz kwestionować moich decyzji – powiedział cicho Halt, a zimny ton jego głosu wywołał w sekretarzu większy strach niż zrobiłby to krzyk. – A teraz znikaj mi z oczu.

Malachi skinął tylko głową, na znak, że rozumie i szybko uciekł do swojej komnaty. Tymczasem Halt poprowadził Sophan do sypialni chorego.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia, dotarł do nich okropny smród pochodzący z rany. Dwaj uzdrowiciele kłócili się nad śpiącym Seanem, czy upuścić jeszcze trochę krwi czy spróbować zbić temperaturę ziołami. Pozostałych trzech opierało się o kamienny parapet okna, próbując uwolnić się od koszmarnego zapachu.

Kiedy zielarka zobaczyła syna swojej podopiecznej, natychmiast podeszła do łóżka i z matczyną czułością odgarnęła włosy ze spoconego czoła młodego namiestnika. Jeden z medyków chciał ją zatrzymać, jednak wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie Halta, a wycofał się, dając kobiecie więcej przestrzeni.

\- Wy wszyscy, wynocha – zarządziła Sophan, wskazując na drzwi.

Uzdrowiciele popatrzyli na tymczasowego króla niepewnie, a nie widząc żadnego sprzeciwu z jego strony, jeden za drugim zaczęli opuszczać pomieszczenie. Przynajmniej w tym jednym przypadku nie musiał się uciekać do gróźb.

Tymczasem zielarka spojrzała na Halta wyczekująco.

\- Powiedziałam wszyscy. – W jej postawie nie było już tej niepewności i lęku, które ukazała w swojej leśnej chatce. Wręcz przeciwnie, ponownie narodziła się w niej pewność siebie, dzięki której zyskała niegdyś łaskę u O'Carricków.

Gdyby chodziło tu o kogoś innego, zwiadowca na pewno nie ruszyłby się z miejsca, jednak coś w głosie starszej kobiety nakazywało mu posłuchać polecenia. Zwłaszcza, że trzymana przez nią laska zaczęła nagle wyglądać podejrzanie niebezpiecznie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział tylko i opuścił komnatę za uzdrowicielami.

* * *

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Sophan wyszła wreszcie z komnaty. Na jej twarzy widać było jednak spokój i samozadowolenie. Halt, siedzący na tej samej ławce, na której kilka dni wcześniej rozmawiał z Horace'm, spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- I jak z nim?

\- Mieliście szczęście, że ci szarlatani nie zabili go tymi swoimi wynalazkami – prychnęła staruszka. – Jakbym przybyła dzień później, chłopak umarłby od tych wszystkich dziwactw, które mu podawali, nawet prędzej niż od trucizny.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jest nadzieja? – spytał tymczasowy król, wstając.

\- Halt – staruszka spojrzała zwiadowcy prosto w oczy. – Sean wyzdrowieje już za kilka dni. Trucizna nie była zbyt silna, wystarczyło dobrze przemyć ranę odpowiednim wywarem. Oczywiście uzdrowiciele tego nie wiedzieli, bo wydaje im się, że upuszczanie krwi pomaga na wszystko.

W tym momencie wiecznie ponury zwiadowca prawie się roześmiał, rozbawiony sposobem, w jaki staruszka mówiła o nieudolności medyków.

\- Dziękuję, Sophan. Znowu ratujesz naszą rodzinę od tragedii – powiedział, kłaniając się lekko zielarce. Kobieta patrzyła na niego zszokowana, nie spodziewając się pokłonu od króla. – Jeżeli chciałabyś wrócić na zamek, obiecuję, że jestem w stanie zapewnić ci tu najwygodniejszą kwaterę.

\- To miła propozycja, ale mieszkanie w twierdzy nie jest dla mnie – odparła uzdrowicielka z lekkim uśmiechem. – Przypuszczam, że dla ciebie też nie.

Halt skinął głową, myśląc o drewnianej chatce pośród drzew, w której spędził ostatnie lata.

\- Zdecydowanie nie. To już dawno nie jest moje miejsce.

* * *

Po pożegnaniu z Sophan, która obiecała doglądać zdrowia przyszłego króla, Halt miał zamiar od razu przekazać dobre wieści sekretarzowi. Stwierdził, że przesadził trochę podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, dlatego uznał, że dobrym sposobem na udobruchanie urzędnika może być poinformowanie go pierwszego o poprawie stanu zdrowia Seana.

Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, Halt zastanawiał się nad swoim krótkim okresem panowania. Może i nie byłby najgorszym władcą, gdyby bardziej skupił się na sprawach kraju. Jednak wiedział, że to nie dla niego. Przewodzenie ludem i stanie zawsze w pierwszym rzędzie nie sprawiały mu żadnej przyjemności.

Odruchowo jego dłoń powędrowała do srebrnej odznaki w kształcie liścia dębu, którą nosił na szyi. Był zwiadowcą, nie królem. I ani na chwilę nie żałował swojej decyzji, kiedy chwilę później poprosił zaskoczonego Malachi'ego o przygotowanie aktu abdykacji.

Słysząc o znalezieniu sposobu na truciznę w ranie Seana, sekretarz rozchmurzył się i z zadziwiającą nadgorliwością zaczął przygotowywać wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty, potrzebne do przekazania władzy młodemu namiestnikowi.

Halt przyglądał mu się w ciszy, zastanawiając się, ile czasu zajmie jego siostrzeńcowi przyzwyczajenie się do roli władcy. Wiedział, że Sean podoła swojemu zadaniu, nawet jeśli na początku będzie się wydawał nieco zagubiony. Był żołnierzem, nie dyplomatą, więc przypuszczalnie skupiłby się na rozwoju wojska. To z kolei oznaczałoby…

W tym momencie Haltowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Postanowił jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz, wykorzystać swoje królewskie uprawnienia.

* * *

 **Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie w dodawaniu rozdziałów! Przyznam szczerze, że zupełnie o tym zapomniałam xD**

 **Na pocieszenie mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że do końca został nam już tylko jeden rozdział.**

 **Z góry dziękuję za komentarze :)**

 **The High Warlock Of Glitter**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Przepraszam... Zupełnie zapomniałam o tym piątym rozdziale ;)**

 **Ale już jest i to się liczy, prawda? :D**

* * *

 **Rozdział 5**

Malachi musiał przyznać, że cieszył się ze zmiany władcy. Z całym swoim szacunkiem do Halta, nie czuł się zbyt pewnie przy starszym zwiadowcy, który całkowicie ignorował panujące na zamku zasady.

Przeglądał właśnie raport, który złożył mu jeden z urzędników, kiedy natrafił na pismo, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Na pergaminie znajdowało się oświadczenie o obietnicy nieagresji względem Araluenu przez najbliższe dwa stulecia. Całość została zręcznie zapisana i przypieczętowana królewskim emblematem.

Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Pod tekstem, ciemnymi literami został umieszczony podpis: _Król Halt O'Carrick_.

Sekretarz zacisnął pięści, spoglądając za okno, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć za nim postać śmiejącego się mu w twarz byłego władcy.

\- Zwiadowcy – mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nigdy nie można im ufać.

Pożegnanie Halta z królem Seanem i jego dworem było krótkie i niezbyt wystawne. Baronowie i książęta clonmelscy wydawali się wręcz zadowoleni, że zwiadowca opuszcza ich tereny. Ich radość nie równała się jednak z ulgą, jaką czuł były już władca opuszczając mury Dun Kilty.

Kiedy tylko wydostał się z miasta, postanowił pogonić Abelarda, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swoich młodych kompanów. Nie znajdował się daleko od stolicy, kiedy usłyszał za sobą tętent kopyt. Obejrzał się lekko i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jedzie za nim Sean. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jego mała niespodzianka nie została odkryta zbyt wcześnie.

Wstrzymał swojego konika i pozwolił młodzieńcowi się ze sobą zrównać.

\- Wuju! – zawołał młody król, zeskakując ze swojego karego wierzchowca. Halt podążył jego śladem, lądując bezgłośnie na ziemi.

\- Coś się stało, wasza wysokość? – spytał spokojnie Halt, kładąc nacisk na tytuł przysługujący siostrzeńcowi. Ten tylko skrzywił się, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich określeń.

\- Przez te wszystkie sprawy związane z koronacją, nie zdążyłem nawet podziękować – powiedział młodzieniec. – Moja matka często o tobie mówiła. Wspominała, że byłeś zawsze taki ponury, w przeciwieństwie do wuja Ferrisa, a jednak to z tobą wolała spędzać czas. Żałuję, że nie mieliśmy więcej czasu, przez Sąd Opatrzności i ten… - Sean zawahał się – incydent.

Zwiadowca zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania. Spojrzał uważniej na swojego siostrzeńca, który w tej chwili bardzo przypominał swoją matkę.

\- Też tego żałuję, jednak obaj wiemy, że czekają nas inne obowiązki – powiedział. – Jesteś bardzo podobny do Caitlyn. Będzie z ciebie doskonały władca. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu Seana, patrząc mu w oczy.

Niespodziewanie młodzieniec pochylił się, przytulając do wuja.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył raz jeszcze. – Jestem rad, że cię poznałem.

Po tych słowach odsunął się, wskoczył na konia i odjechał, unosząc rękę w geście pożegnania.

Nieświadomie, Halt odetchnął z ulgą. Nie był pewien, czy siostrzeniec nie będzie kazał wrócić mu na zamek i odwołać uchwałę, którą zapisał jeszcze na kilka godzin przed własną abdykacją. Wyglądało jednak na to, że los był po jego stronie.

Starszy zwiadowca uśmiechnął się do siebie. Może i nie zdziałał wiele jako król. Ale przynajmniej na najbliższe stulecie zagwarantował pokój między dwoma tak ważnymi dla siebie krajami.

* * *

 **No i koniec.**

 **Może nie jest to najambitniejsze opowiadanie, ale cieszę się, że je napisałam. Będzie mi się zawsze pozytywnie kojarzyć, gdyż pisałam je na konkurs organizowany przez wydawnictwo Jaguar, które zaprosiło pana Flanagana do Polski. Spotkanie z nim było z pewnością dla mnie jednym z najlepszych wydarzeń roku 2015!**

 **Pozdrawiam wszystkich i lecę czytać najnowszą część "Wczesnych Lat" ;)**

 **The High Warlock of Glitter**


End file.
